A glint in the dust
by Your Saltyness
Summary: Sometimes, strange things happen. And when they do, and even the Gods don't know what's going on, well. It makes for interesting stories. Rated M for blood, violence, and safety measures.
1. Chapter 1: The scales of azure

**I've never done this before. This could be good.**

It was a brand and bright new day and a black clothed girl was looking into the distant sea, the sound of waves soothing her soul. The marine air was flowing through her long, black hair and the black bow tied on top of her head, waves were crashing onto the boat into a thousand droplets, shining in the summer sun like countless stars. Her clothing was light because of the heat and the only thing betraying the vacation look that she had was her weapon, a black short sword, laying on a table. In her left hand was a just fully read thick book, which she started at the start of her trip. As there was nothing else to do, she thought back to why they were on a moving boat for.

 _''What do you mean an unknown island?''_

 _''Miss Schnee, please calm down.''_

 _''My home's technology is_ flawless _. There is no way it missed an island.''_

 _''Miss Schnee-''_

 _''We know of every damn_ rock _on all of Remnant.''_

 _''Weiss, please-''_

 _''_ NO _I_ WON'T _calm down!_

 _Professor Ozpin, you may be one of the smartest and most respectable man in the world, but I will_ not _let you insult my home land!''_

 _''Weiss Schnee. You will stop now or you will be expelled.''_

 _*grumble*_

 _''Thank you Glynda._

 _Now, as surprising as it may be, I am not lying. There is an island lost in the middle of the sea that we know nothing of. In fact, we do not know if it even is anything at all.''_

 _''What?''_

 _''What.''_

 _''Huh?''_

 _*grunt*_

 _''The only thing we know of this place is that long range signals are unable to travel in the area. Visual and audio feedback become blurred and turn into static when entering a pretty large zone.''_

 _''Then why not send people over?''_

 _''The military is not well equipped to deal with the Grimm and Huntsmen were always dicouraged by the mention of being lost in the sea for so long.''_

 _''Well considering that and the fact that with blurred signals, it is impossible to request backup, it is understandable.''_

 _''Well, you all know what that means, right!''_

 _''Being lost in the middle in the sea with no way to call others.''_

 _''Cool water Grimm to beat up!''_

 _''Chances of finding lost knowledge that may revolutonize our world and quickly ranking up in huntsmen's ranks.''_

 _''And an amazing adventure!''_

 _''Sorry ice queen, majority wins.''_

 _*Death stare so intense it is audible*_

 _''Well, it seems you will go. You will depart in three days.''_

 _''I hate all of you...''_

''Well, I hope Ozpin made the right decision.'' the girl, Blake Belladona, thought out loud.

''Hey, Blake!''

The one called turned around to face her team, team RWBY, 's leader, the always so happy Ruby Rose. Even when munching on a cookie, she still had her trademark infectious smile of her's, making Blake forget all of her worries for the moment. Her clothing did not change much, aside from the fact that her combat skirt was tossed aside for she did not think about bringing any lighter clothing. She, however, did not mind showing her unerwear to her team since they all already saw it, sharing a room and great friendships make you disregard things like that after a while after all. **(I don't actually know, I just think that at least Ruby thinks like that. It would make sense after all, considering the gal.)** Her feet, freed from her stockings too, would not stay in place and her silver eyes were sparkling like... well... silver!

''Weiss said we're almost there! Isn't it exciting?''

A giggle could be heard. ''Yeah, but the gal might get _cold feet_ once we're there.''

*Silence*

The author of the terrible pun turned around on her deck chair to face the others. ''What? This one was at least worth a chuckle.''

''No.'' the other two girls said in unisson.

As the bad jokster bursted into laughter, Blake went back to looking into the sea and Ruby just went back to her plate of 'emergency cookies', mumbling ''Yang, you're my sister and you're awesome but please, just stop.''

After Yang stopped laughing like a maniac to her bad joke, she went back to her tanning, her yellow and orange bikini on with Amber Cecilia, her weapons, still on her wrists. Her long blond hair was drinking the sunlight and her lilac eyes were closed. She was this close to napping right now.

''Girls!'' shouted a fourth person from the pilot seat. ''I see land!''

As the three rushed to the front of the boat, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, had an overjoyed smile on her pale face. She would say that it's because they won't be stuck on the sea for much longer while the others would say it's because she actually wanted to get here but didn't want to show it. It was a little bit of both. Her style did not change, her clothes simply being lighter than the usual ones. However, said clothes being pure white, she had to wear a ton of sunscreen to avoid catching a stupid sunburn stupidly, thus making her skin even more pale than usual.

 **(Now that we're done introducing these four...)** The island they were approaching was small but still felt like an entire continent. It had a few snowy mountains, active volcanoes, deserts, forests, plains-

''Ok, this place isn't normal.'' stated Yang, confused.

''There shouldn't be any way for a small island to contain so many different environments!'' exclaimed Weiss, very much confused by the sight.

''Wait... Are those ruins?'' asked Blake.

As everyone looked where she was looking, they saw that, inside the plains, there were indeed ruins that looked like they were hundreds, if not thousands of years old.

''But how could there have been civilisation here? It's an island lost in the middle of the sea! Nobody at whatever time those were built could come here alive!'' wondered Weiss out loud.

''I guess we _didn't_ see that many Grimm after losing all signals...'' said Yang.

''Another mistery for team RWBY to resolve!''

Then, **(through the power of convenience and contradiction,)** a Sea Dragon Grimm rose from the water, spotting them immediatly, it's black body and bone plates shining from still being wet.

''Oh you've got to be kidding me.'' thought Yang out loud.

But then, before any of the huntswomen in training could do anything, another creature jumped out of the whater and bit down on the Grimm's neck so hard, a sickening 'crunch' could be heard. From the angle it was in, only the skin-colored underbelly of it's quadrupedal serpentine body was visible. The Grimm tried to wiggle out of the creature's grasp, but it would not let it go. After a few minutes that felt like hours, it did manage to escape, somehow. As a foolish attempt to warrant the creature away, the Grimm roared so loud that the girls had to cover their ears. The unknown creature, however, did not even flinch and instead replied with it's own roar. It was so loud, the air around it became blurry, the Grimm felt the impact of the sound wave and even when covering their ears, team RWBY's still ringed loudly afterwards. Then a staredown happened. The girls took this opportunity to look closer at the creature. It's back and legs were covered in azure colored scales, it had peircing yellow eyes, it's teeth were sharp enough to easely cut through flesh and it had on it's back some sort of light blue cristals that were crackling with light blue electricity.

''That can't be right.'' Weiss said as soon as she got out of her mesmerised state. ''Thunder dust is yellow, not blue.''

''I don't think that's dust...'' Blake stated, worried.

''But it sure does act like it.'' Yang simply stated.

''This thing isn't natural at all...'' Ruby said as she started to instinctly back up.

Once the Grimm decided to end the staring by charging a lazer able to cut through rock in it's mouth, the unkown creature shot two balls of pure light blue electricity from it's mouth at it, the first one hitting it square in the mouth, stopping the lazer's charge and dealing major damage, and the second one hitting the Grimm's neck. After recovering from the hit, it decided to use good old melee combat, staying wary of it's mouth. But, instead of attacking it with it, it let out a small roar upward and caused four explosions of electricity around it's body, one of them hittting the Grimm and killing it in one shot.

But it wasn't done yet.

A second wave of explosions appeared, further away from it's body, and closer to the boat team RWBY was on.

Ruby acted on instinct. ''Everyone, jump!''

They managed to avoid full damage from the third wave of explosions, but still got blown away.

Where am I?...

Am I dead?

And why am I talking to myself?

…

What's this thing?

It's glowing for some reason.

Why does it feel so...

Familiar?

Wait...

Crescent Rose?

Why are you glowing my baby?

''Mom... Wa... u...''

What?

Did you just talk?

''Yo... tea... drow...''

Huh? What are you trying to say?

''Wak... up... You an... our tea... drownin...''

W-wah?

I opened my eyes.

The sea's water was stinging, but my body was hurting so much everywhere else, I didn't notice. My chest was causing the most pain. Figured I inhaled water. Looking around, I saw that Crescent Rose did not lie. My teammates were drowning. My survival instincts told me to go up as soon as possible, but I didn't listen. I went and caught everyone under my arms, then swam as fast as I could to the surface. As soon as I got there, I took the longest breath I have ever taken in my entire life then coughed all the water out of my lungs. There was more than what I expected. I looked around some more. The monster was gone and the Grimm was probably dead. So I took this chance and swam to the island.

I almost drowned multiple times, and I know it.

I am running on adrenaline only, and I know it.

What I'm doing is killing me, and I know it damn well.

But I will not give up.

I will not give up.

 _ **I WILL not give up.**_

After some time that felt like days, I reached it. I saw the golden sand of the beach. Seeing this, I managed to gather the last of my strength and got us all there. Once we were all out of the water, I crashed on my back, saw the sun setting, and fainted.

Yang was the first to wake up. After coughing a lot of water, she looked around to see something she did not want to see. Her hair was ruined, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She saw her sister and her friends out cold on the beach, obviously after having almost drowned. Her sisterly instincts kicking in, she went to Ruby first but, to her pleasant surprise, she was out of danger, just unconsious. She then went for the closest one, Blake. After making her get rid of the water she breathed, she went back to see if Ruby was really alright while Bake went to save Weiss. She got her rid of her clothes and checked her. Thankfully, all she had were bruises, for sure this time.

When she went to put her clothes back on, she saw that they were ruined, tattered and ripped and such. Looking back, she saw that Blake and Weiss's were too. Looking at herself, she saw her bikini only covering one breast since the sea water left it stuck there with salt, the other half probably lost to the sea, and her bottom half was in the same condition as the part of her top that was left. She instantly covered her bare breast with her hand while turning a bright red. Then, she saw her weapons. They were still there, but they were probably unusable from of being in the water for so long. She looked around some more and saw Crescent Rose _(''At least Ruby won't whine about that that much.''_ She thought.) on the shore and looking back at Weiss, she saw her trying to get Minasteir out of her dress. However, Blake's weapon seemed to be nowhere to be found.

''Girls,'' said the latter, ''it's nighttime and we have seen what lives here. I propose we find somewhere safe before doing anything else.''

She was right. And so they went, Yang carrying Ruby on her back, still embarrased about her bare breast. Thankfully, the worst that happened were the other two blushing and looking away, even though they got a bit used to it after a few hours.

What they saw wasn't just an island with way too much environments, they saw one that has it's entire ecosystem. It was like a scaled down continent. They saw peaceful herbivores sleeping, other great monsters, some sleeping too, others looking for prey (they had to flee from a few of them) and even saw two mating. Then, they found a place where no hostile creatures dared live. It was...

A plain full of ruins.

Surprisingly enough, no big monster dared come near this place, or at least just the giant blue and yellow owl thingy that stopped following them once they got here.

Before doing anything else, they fell on the ground and went into the deepest sleep they have ever had.

 **The next day...**

Weiss woke up first at around noon, soon followed by Blake. Yang was snoring and Ruby looked way better, but wasn't awake yet. While Blake went to look for food, a well already providing them with water, Weiss, seeing nothing else to do, decided to explore the ruins of what looks like it was a village. Going further away into the plains, she saw the ruins of what looked like an equivalent of Beacon academy for it's time. Even though it may be smaller, it was just as imposing. Getting close to the main building, she heard strange warping sounds, as if a portal was inside. Deciding not to go there without her team, she went back to where they set up their ''camp''.

Once she got there, she saw that Blake came back with the corpse of one of the peaceful creatures, but it was obvious she wasn't the one to kill it, and Ruby and Yang had woken up, Ruby a few moments ago. Weiss was overjoyed and tackeled her just like the leader would do. Weiss did not care about her image anymore, which surprised the other three, but they joined the hug in the end. All of them were crying tears of joy and spoke without a word. After a few minutes, they broke up.

''What happened?'' asked Blake, whiping her face with her torn sleeve.

''I... Can't remember right now, but I'll tell you all once I feel better.''

They all understood.

 **Later...**

''So you saved us yourself?'' Weiss could not belive it.

''Yeah. But, I was just lucky to have it work.''

''That's my sis! Way stronger that she looks! You're catching up to me!''

''Heh, thanks. But, aren't you mad about your hair?''

''Yeah, I'm still salty about it but I can't really blame anyone, huh?''

''…''

''What?

Ooohhh... I didn't even mean to make that one!''

She only had time to take a breath before Weiss announced that ''We're here.''

''Damn, you weren't lying.''

''This is so cool!''

''…Wow...''

''Yes, I know this place is incredible, but I didn't bring us all here for sight-seeing. Follow me.''

Once they got inside, they all saw something that they both expected and did not expect.

An actual portal.

''How?'' asked Weiss to no one.

''You could say that about pretty much everything here.'' replied Yang.

''Well? What are we waiting for? Let's jump in!''

''I don't think we-''

''WEEEEEEEEEE!''

Ruby jumped in.

''I-''

''Should have expected it, Ice Queen.''

Yang jumped in too.

''E-''

''She is right.''

Blake simply walked in.

''… I give up.''

Weiss sighed her way into the portal.

 **I have no idea what I did, I just know that it has been done.**


	2. Chapter 2: The slime of obsidian

**N/A: Before you ask, complain or anything, I am lazy and spend way too much time lazying around.**

 **Also, I know I butchered Weiss's weapon's name in the last chapter, I won't try it again and I am way too lazy to look it up.**

One would think that being a Monster hunter will always be full of thrill and such, always fighting impossibly strong creatures to help others.

Helios Valkirie knows that this isn't true.

He in fact fell into two ways for it to not be 'pure thrill non stop': waiting for a quest that isn't alredy taken and fighting the same species of monster over and over to get a specific item that won't be unusable.

Before, he only knew the latter, he still had a few nightmares about looking for a usable monster gem. But now, he is experiencing the former for the very first time.

''Why is it like this...'' he asks to no one.

''Because there are so many hunters, you are bound to know at least one uneventful moment.'' answered Brulé, his trusty trapper Palico. Palicoes, **(in case you are from RWBY and not MH)** are a bypedal cat-like species that are drawn to Humans by natural curiousness and decided to help them out of sheer good will. Their ability to hold things in their front paws and intelligence capable of rivaling the Human's own, thus allowing them to learn their language, made them really useful. They have been part of human society for centuries, if not millenias. **(And now that history class is over, let's get back to the story at hand.)**

Brulé had an orange coat with brown outlines, pointy ears and angry green eyes and wore a Nargacuga S armor set. He was a trapper, but also a workaholic and a genius. He has invented many tools and gadgets, that either only he knows how to use or won't be allowed by the Hunter's Guild, for 'safety measures'. This pissed him off to the highest point. ''And, if you wanna do something, help me organize!''

''Not my job. I kill things, I don't tidy papers up.''

''Well then at least STOP COMPLAINING!''

The force of the Palicoe's scream was so much that Helios fell off the chair he was lazying in and a lot of papers flew onto him.

''Alright, alright... Geeze...'' he muttered while looking ashamed.

Helios was a weak looking man, but his strength was still one of a monster hunter's. His short brown hair was always a mess, but now it is an even bigger one and it was hard, but you could catch a glimpse of the blue eyes on his light skinned face in the papers that flew over him. His Shagaru Magala armor was, for the most part, impossible to see in the mess aside from a few black outlines and pigmented parts that switched between all the colors of the rainbow.

''You can start by cleaning these ones up.'' Brulé suggested/ordered.

''R-right.''

''What are you two doing?'' asked a white female Palico.

The Palico was Gel, Helios's second Palico and a healer. To go with her white fur accompanied by darker accents, she also had a Shagaru Magala armor set and weapon. She was angry at Helios for being lazy, and the guy knew just how much she can hurt so he was litteraly shaking. Her calm blue eyes were unforgiving and struck fear in all those who met them and she was secretly a sadist. A secret that is easely revealed in a hunt.

And now they were stuck in a single caravan because Brulé suggested going exploring the deserted island to pass the time and he prefers to go by land rather than using the flying ships. Sure, they are all good friends that have hunted together for a few years, but they were not made to all stay in one closed place together. And there were actually two other hunters in said caravan, a girl and a boy.

The girl was Blast Kitty. She used to be a Rider, which means that she used to tame monsters instead of killing them. She is actually a pacifist, but she was forced into becoming a hunter not that long ago even though she was a good Rider (but not an expert). She wore a furry coat-like armor that looked more like clothing than anything but was still reliable, and the clothes-like attribute made her feel ok wearing it almost 24/7. Her weapon was a Nargacuga bow, but she also used dual blades. Even though it is prohibited for safety reasons, she wore the two weapon types on her at all times exept in public because of these legal reasons.

The other hunter was Rilamy Grey, but he wanted everyone to call him by his last name for he found his first name stupid and unoriginal. Unlike Blast, he was a veterant hunter that used to wander and hunt on the go, staying pretty far away from society. However, after hunting with Helios a few years back, they became best friends and now live inside Rilamy's caravan. During hunts, he wore the juggernaut armor set, but when he wasn't, he wore a simple plain grey tank top with black pants that went a bit baggy on the bottom. Thanks to his years wandering the lands, he became a good blacksmith out of necessity and made all his stuff by himself, and it was good quality. He even made his weapon, a fusion between a great sword and a chainsaw, the Chainsword, himself.

Speak of the devil, Rilamy came out of his room and saw the ''argument''. He smiled his cocky smile he puts on when he's going to be an asshole and put fuel on the fire just for fun, even if he ends up getting dragged into it, and before he could say a word was nudged on the back by Noodle, Blast's Zamtrios monstie (monster on the hunter's side), and the bulk of the beast made Rilamy trip and fall over with a loud 'thump'. This, in turn, caused Blast herself to come out of her room, alerted by the sound of the experienced hunter being pushed in the back and falling over like an idiot.

After getting up, said hunter gave the beast behind him a death glare, which turned into a smile, then a full out laugh. ''Good one mate!'' he said with a british accent. He then invited the Zamtrios to do a fist bump, which it answered.

Zamtrioses were a smart species, able to learn movements, habits and unterstand different tones in voices. They were three times bigger than an average height human after reaching adulthood, but Noodle was still in the middle of teenagehood, so it was only one and a half times bigger. A Zamtrios's body is one of a shark with a flattened out tail, like dolphins, and four frog like legs which allowed for land travelling. They could also cover themselves in a thick layer of ice, shoot high-pressure jets of freezing water, inflate their bodies with said water to the point where they would cause a tremor after landing from a simple jump and dig/swim under ice, no matter how thick.

''What's going on?'' asked Blast.

Helios, who was carrying a pile of paper in between his hands and his chin and happened to walk by, simply answered: ''The usual.'' earning a dissapointed look and a sigh from Blast.

 **{Later}**

''Ahh... Finally. I'm glad nobody got physical back there...''

''Let's not do that ever again.''

''Nah, I'm down for it.''

''Fuck you.''

''Damn, I haven't been here in ages!''

Brulé's head poked through the door. ''It's only been 5 weeks.''

''I'm used to things going fast n shit!''

''Your problem.'' he stated as he went back inside.

After Helios siged, everyone went on their own merry way, taking in the deserted island's magestic and untouched scenery. They had a fun time and Blast went back to the caravan so they even had a picnic in the nest high up in a hole in a cliff, taking in the fresh sea air and looking at the beauty of the undisturbed sea.

''You know,'' started Helios, ''I'm kinda glad this place has monsters on it. We couldn't experience this kinda stuff otherwise.''

Blast was still breath taken and Rilamy didn't even listen, still eating his well done steak without a care in the world.

Once the latter caught up with what had been said, he replied ''I heard there was a Brachy heard around here. Might wanna be careful. Although we could freacking fuck the bitch over and shit in it's mouth, still better not be taken off guard.'' He went back to his meal. ''Would be fucking humiliating to die from an easy one too because we just didn't see the asshole coming.''

''We just came into their home uninvited. I don't wanna fight them. They might be a good person at heart for all we know.'' said Blast once she came back to her senses.

Rilamy shrugged. ''Meh, if you want.''

''Welp,'' said Helios, standing up and stretching, ''it's been fun but it's twilight already. Let's get back to the caravan before something happens.''

Everyone agreed and went to the caravan, although Blast stayed for a bit longer because she needed some ores to upgrade her armor.

They all fell on the ground in a flash of light.

Team RWBY found themeselves on a beach of a seemingly untouched island, although it was very different to the one they were on a few moments ago, plus it was twilight now while they stepped in the portal during the early morning. The difference with their previous location was that this one was a normal island, not a shrunk down continent.

''I... guess that's that.'' Yang stated, still shocked.

While Weiss was scolding Ruby for her recklessness and Yang was resting/lazying, her back against a big rock, Blake went to explore their surroundings. She saw strange yellow creatures with some sort of spongy hides on their bodies. She sneaked past them and left them alone because she did not know if they were friendly or not, but she had a hunch they were not after seeing them attack a peaceful creature. She went back to find Weiss scolding Yang for being lazy and Ruby examining her weapon (everyone was surprised it took her this long) and they were all taken by surprise when Ruby let out a yell so powerful it rivaled a Grimm's because her Crescent Rose would not unfold, as it was suck like that by salt.

She instantly stopped when the ground began to shake in regular succetions.

They all looked where it came from to find a giant bipedal creature, two or even three times bigger than them. It's body was covered in obsidian like scales, both in color and texture, it had two stumps with three calws on each for arms that had worn out lime green marks and a third stump on it's head like a horn, this one covered in the lime green slime that probably left the maks on the arms. It's mass like tail waved a bit with each loud breath the beast took. It's piercing red eyes were full of anger and it's mouth kept open, clearly showing the edges of it's mouth forming it's teeth and some of the slime coming out like some sort of tired drool. It was probably about to go to sleep or sleeping when Ruby's scream of horror got it to come.

Weiss barely had time to send Ruby a dark look before they both got punched and sent flying at the same time by the creature at incredible speed.

Yang extended her hand towards her little sister, yelling her name, just before the monster roared as hard as the azure one that stranded them, which it followed by coating it's arms in it's saliva slime.

The yellow dragon did not care that her ears bled, she needed to avenge her sister. So she leapt full force towards the obsidian creature, a fist ready to punch. The beast looked up, saw Yang, and got ready to punch too.

When both punches collided, there was so much force, a shockwave was created, blowing all the slime on the arm the beast used to punch everywhere.

Once Yang was back on her feet, she noticed that some of the slime got on her hair. But before she could get angrier, said slime turned yellow then red and exploded, ruining her hair even further, burning it and cutting quite a lot of it. She did not even move from the force of the explosion that could send anybody rolling around on th floor in pain. She was way too angry at that monster for that. First it punched her sister into oblivion with one of her close friends, then it got her hair even dirtier with it's slime, and now it completely destroyed it.

That was the breaking point.

As the beast was putting slime back on it's arm, Yang roared in anger, ran forward faster than usual and gave it an uppercut square in the jaw, sending it staggering backwards a few steps. Feeling all that power in one move, the creature got angry and roared back at the yellow dragon, the slime on it's body turning yellow and more of it appearing on it's back. It started to expire smoke out of it's almost invisible nostrils and it's eyes had no more sanity left in them.

The fight had begun.

The beast jumped high in the air and fell down ams first, but Yang did not even try to avoid it. She instead put her arms in the air and braced for impact. Once the beast fell down on her, she grabbed it's arms, and didn't let go, even with the slime exploding on impact. She did not even leave the beast time to get back down on it's own two legs that she started to spin it around the newly formed crater, ending in by bashing it's back in the ground and mimicking the attack it pulled on her, jumping high in the air, although she just had a fist cocked back. Falling down, she delivered such a punch, her opponent got the air knocked out of it once it received it in the chest. Once it recovered and Yang still hasn't, it punched her off of it and used it's arms to lift itself out from the ground. It ran towards her at speeds you would not belive such a bulk of a beast to be able to go at. Once it got right next to her it placed it's arms on the ground to trap her and planted it's horn into the ground, which started to glow a dangerous yellow. Yang started to crawl backwards, panicked, but a line of explosions burst from the ground so quickly and far that she got hit by two adjascent ones and a third one that was also the last one during her flight. She was out of strength and her aura dissapeared when she blocked the jumping attack, so she took sull damage from the punch and the explosions. Her ears rang and she was slipping into unconciousness while the beast slowly came up to her.

She got ready to die. But then, it staggered to the side.

Looking at the opposite side to the one it staggered to, she saw three armored people with their weapons out, one had a battle axe, another a bow and the last one a giant chinsaw.

She fell unconsious before getting to see the battle.

And for team RWBY, it went so fast they didn't even get a chance to understand what was going on.

The hunters just came because Blast said she heard a Brachy roar and fight and they ended up seeing this normal looking girl lift it up and bash it into the ground. But now, she took a hell of a beating, good thing Blast shot an arrow in it's eye or she would be dead. But now it was focused on them.

Helios tilted his head toward Rilamy. ''Is it an easy one?''

''Yup.'' he confirmed, nodding.

Helios got back straight. ''Huh.''

''Well, what are we waiting for? We need to save her!'' Blast panicked a bit.

''I'm getting to that.'' Rilamy said, rolling his eyes and running towards the opponent.

''Mind checking if she's okay?'' asked Helios to Blast.

''I was gonna do that anyway.'' she immediately answered. ''I'll make sure she's safe. Now go!''

Helios nodded before going straight into combat.

Seeing the three hunters moving, the Brachydios roared and ran towards them. However, before it even got into punching range, it was blinded with a flash bomb. Now only seeing white, it fumbled around, trying to get a lucky hit on anything. Instead, it simply felt great pain as he felt frozen teeth and moving teeth tearing it's scales apart. It staggered once again, and regained the ability to see. With this great tool back, it punched towards the hunter skinned in white and changing colors, only for him to roll above his fist, run towards him and deliver three devastating blows in it's right arm, followed by a painfully powerful hit from the other one on it's left arm, leaving it feeling numb from pain. Looking at it, it saw a gigantic gap through half of the arm's width. Not wanting to die, it ran away, one of the two hunters following it but stopping after a female one yelled. It did not even try to backstab him and kept on running deeper into the caves of the island.

''Why didn't you let me kill it?'' complained Rilamy.

''It was badly injured and running for dear life.'' She took the unconcious stranger on her back. ''There was no need to.''

Rilamy sucked air through his teeth but didn't complain any further. Helios was already gone to the caravan to prepare the medical bay.

''H-hey!'' yelled a female voice.

They turned around and saw a black clothed girl that looked like she had been through hell and back shaking in fear while desperately trying to stand her ground. Behind her was a second white clothed girl helping a third black and red clothed one stand up and both were in the same condition as the first one.

''Let her go.'' asked the black clothed girl with a determined look.

Blast and Rilamy looked at each other with confusion.

 **Yeah, it is shorter than last chapter, but my reason is that I could not think of any other way to end it nicely or make the events last longer, the fights being made to be fast.**

 **But it was still a nice chapter nonetheless.**

 **Farewell my subjects,**

 **Your Saltyness.**


	3. Chapter 3: The wheels of rest

**O mer gerd I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote, it's a miracle. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy that one, even though it won't be action packed.**

 _ ***later***_

''So, will she be fine?''

''Yes, don't worry. She's safe now. She took quite the beating, but now she just needs some rest.''

Ruby sighed of relief. These strangers not only saved their butts back then, especially Yang's, but they also helped them recover, letting Yang on one of their beds until she would wake up. The rest of team RWBY will have to sleep on the couch and chairs but they didn't mind, that was already more hospitality than they could have ever asked for.

''So... What's your name?''

The young woman who nursed Yang looked at her calmly. ''I am Blast Kitty. And you are?''

''Ruby Rose. This here's my sister, Yang Xiao Long.'' she answered as she unconsiously grabbed her sister's wrist.

''Why do you have different last names? Are you half sisters?''

''Yeah, but we don't know who Yang's mom is.''

Blast nodded thoughtfully. ''And say... I've never seen that kind of clothing, where are you girls from?''

''Oh, we're from all over Remnant, but we've been in Beacon academy for a bit.''

Blast tilted her head to the side in confusion. ''Beacon...?''

''It's in Vale.'' Still no understanding. ''Do you... Not know where Vale is?'' She shook her head. ''How can you not? It's basically the capital of all of Remnant!''

''I don't even know where this 'Remnant' is, sorry.''

Ruby was dumbfounded. How could she not know what world she was in? ''What do you call the planet you're walking on then?''

''I don't remember it having a name, but then again, I lived in a village pretty separated from society. As all rider villages do.''

''Rider?''

''Yeah, not many know us, but basically, instead of killing monsters, we tame them.''

''How can you tame the Grimm? They don't have souls!''

She took a deep and dark expression, showing that she took this seriously. ''Hey, that's not nice. Just because they're animals doesn't mean that they're soulless. They each have their own personality, family, friends, and ways.''

Ruby took a moment to think. ''Wait... Are you talking about that weird thing with the slimes and the punches and the explosions?''

''That's only one monster species and that's devalorising, but yes.''

''Oh, well the Grimm are very different. They're not animals, they're, well, actually soulless. They can feel negative emotions and are attracted by them and they dissapear when you kill them and they're mean and...''

Blast went back to her previous calm and gentle expression and listened through it all.

 _ ***meanwhile***_

Blake didn't have anything to do, so she went to the room where the hunter with a giant chainsaw was to ask for something to read. Once she found him, she saw him out of his armor and into usual clothing that still looked a bit strange, even though it was closer to what she was used to than the other's. He was currently drawing something, but she didn't peep out of politeness.

''Excuse me?''

''What is it?'' He didn't even bother looking up at her.

''Do you have anything to read?''

He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment. ''Aside from some diaries that we'd rather have you not touch, not really. Oh wait there's the monster list if you want.''

Blake nodded. ''Where is it?''

He pointed at a desk. When she went it, she found a folder like book that looked like it could break the desk it was on because the sheer size of what was inside. ''Is... Is this the 'monster list'?''

He nodded.

She took it and found it as heavy as she expected. She carried it over to the table the huter was drawing on and took a chair before opening it.

But before she could start reading, without a warning of any sort, the hunter just said ''Grey Rilamy. Just call me Rilamy though.''

She looked up at him, surprised by how sudden that was, but ended up replying ''Blake Belladona. Or just Blake.''

She saw him nod and waited a few seconds. Seeing that that was it, she got to her reading.

She only opened it and already saw some sort of model page with all sorts of information. Name, classification, icon, drawings, heights, minimum and maximum, number hunted with number captured in parentheseses right next to it, info and then finally trivia and experiences. She was already taken back by how much they planned on fitting on just pages.

Turning to the next one, she saw a page with 'Helios' written in the top left corner. The writing was akin to one of a computer, but it was still pretty... Rustic, you could say. A few words here and there were crossed, and a few letters were written on top of others in order to correct the mistakes of innatention that were made. It had a very simple but stylish little drawing obviously made to fit into a square of some sort of a brightly colored velociraptor with a red head. A different drawing revealed it to have feathers and not the lime green skin she imagined it having. The name said 'Maccao', the heights were absent and so were the numbers of hunted and captured, but some info was here. They were apparently pack monsters under the orders and protection of a 'Great Maccao', but were not very strong, being the first things that a hunter hunts and the most hunted prey by both hunters and other monsters. She turned the page to see that some experiences were on the back. ''These litle guys might look cute, but they can be dangerous. More often annoying than dangerous but dangerous nonetheless. And by annoying, I mean the they'll-hit-you-in-the-middle-of-a big-ass-attack-or-combo-and-break-it-to-leave-you-vulnerable annoying. Sure, way less often than Conchus, but still.'' She saw by the way the writing dug a bit into the sheet at some points that the one who wrote this, probably Helios, got angry when writing it, confirming that what was being written was the truth.

She looked at the other page, and saw a similar structure. This one was written by Rilamy, his writing was cursive, and way more blunt than Helios's, and it's drawing was another style but kept consistant about what was drawn: a maccao. Whereas Helios's lines were more made on instantaneous feelings and thoughts and were messier, Rilamy's were cleaner and more thought out in advance. Helios's looked a bit more cartoonish too, and Rilamy's more 'manga-like' as she thought. Aside from that, the rest was the same so she turned the page over to the personal experiences section, that said nothing but ''Weak ass pushovers''.

Underwhelming.

The third page was Blast's. Her writing was more gentle and her drawing was, again, different, but still 'manga-like' like Rilamy's and her notes on the back were more like scientific notes, their behaviors and habits, what they eat, all of that.

She kept reading through the pages, coming across the Great Maccaos mentioned, Tetsucabras and their 'deviant' cousins, Drilltusk Tetsucabras, Malfestios, that she recognised from before they came through the portal...

 _ ***on Weiss's side of the story***_

''Do you ever do anything _but_ build weapons and armor?''

Not knowing what to do with Weiss when she asked him to show her around, Helios took her to the armory. It's walls were covered in weapons, armor and jewelry of all kinds.

''We also hunt a whole lot.''

''Right. How can this entire armory even fit in this tiny caravan anyway?''

''Didn't you notice this wagon's second floor? And how we, oh I don't know, went up a set of stairs to reach here?''

''Quiet.''

As Helios stopped talking with a cocky smirk, resting his back against a wall, Weiss started looking around.

Everything was surprisingly clean and polished for stuff those 'barbarians' made. Not a spec of dust was on anything. She was impressed. All sorts of weapons were on the walls, some like the ones she saw them use, but most unlike them. She even saw miniature equipment, probably meant to fit these weird cats she saw them with. Everything seemed to have been made by the most experienced of hands and ways. She was almost hypnotised by all of it. Then she found where all the small (compared to the rest) swords and shields were. She slowly took the handle of a silver white one with wings as decorations on the handle's sides.

''Don't get too comfortable. This is a precious one. None of us can build it again.''

''I can still hold it. My fingers aren't made of butter you know. Plus, I've always trained with rapiers.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let it fall and I'm gonna kick you out.''

Weiss rolled her eyes and slowly took the sword off the wall. It was heavier than her weapon, but it still felt light. She slid her fingers along the sharp side, and felt it cutting though the air around it, even when still, so she didn't even think about actually pressing her fingers on the blade. Considering how much that fool seemed to hold it dear, a single drop of her blood on it would be blasphemy to him.

She didn't just feel how sharp the blade was, she felt something else too. Taking it with one hand only, she slowly swung it around. After a while she got more comfortable and slashed through the air at her usual swinging speed. It was as if the blade was talking to her with each movement. Whispering it's story through the air. She could not let go of it.

''Had your fun?''

Weiss gave Helios a deadly glare but he did not care one bit. ''If ya wanna hold this one, ya better become worthy of it.''

''Worthy? I am the hieress to the Shnee dust company. I am worthy of everything.''

''And this is why you're not worthy of holding that sword.''

''Pardon me?''

''What exactly have you done to be 'worthy of everything'?''

''I know how to fight with such swords, sing, dance, and I am a huntress in training. What else could I do to 'be worthy'?''

''Hunt... At least an Astalos. That what got me to hold it.''

''You are a fool, I am much more important than you!''

''Not to me so shut it with your 'I-am-your-queen-respect-me-before-I-cut-your-head-off' speech. You saw what I can do, and I did too. So there, now put it back already.''

Weiss grunted but obliged. Yes, she did see what they could do when they drove off with ease that creature that she did not even hope of being able to survive the tail whack of. She knew what they could do, so she obeyed, by both fear and respect.

''You've also got a lot of gems. I never thought that you'd be the 'grab all that's shiny' type.''

''I'm not.''

''Then what's all that for?'' she asked, pointing at all the shiny gems in different boxes.

''Those are decorations. They give us special skills when put on our armor pieces.'' he explained, taking one out of his arm piece to show.''

''Interesting...''

Weiss knew that her tour and Helios's explanations were far from over.

 _ ***Later, in what could be called the living room of the caravan...***_

''So... A Brachydios?''

''Yes, that's it's name. I read what you guys know about it in the monster list.''

''Wait a second, you read that far in so little time?''

''No, she asked me the name and must have spent a good amount of time looking for it.''

Blake nodded. ''I had to ask to know how you classified your monsters and what classification the Brachydios is in.''

''Brute wyvern, pretty far in.'' The other two hunters nodded as a sign of agreement with Helios.

''So... What's it's thing?''

''Brachydioses-''

''Brachys, it's easier and faster.''

Blake rolled her eyes. '' _Brachys_ are creatures that live mostly in volcanic regions. Their scales don't only look like obsidian, they arte as strong as it and they have a simbyotic relationship with microscopic mushrooms that look like slime. These mushrooms, to spread their spores, cause... Violent explosions. The Brachy's scales somehow stop the mushrooms from growing while it's saliva makes it grow at a very accelerated speed. But as long as it's touching it's skin, it won't blow up. However, when it touches something else, like the floor or a victim, it's only a matter of seconds before they blow up. And when it's angry, the mushrooms feel it and grow rapidly to a state where they are just about to explode. This time, there is no time between the depositing of the slime and the explosion. They are a very big threat that shoudl be the hunter's priority. And also, because of it's way of fighting and thrilling... Mechanics, I guess, it is many hunters's favorite monster, or at least in the top ten.''

Rilamy couldn't help himself and clapped a little. ''Wow, you really know your lesson, that deserves an A.''

Blake gave him one of the death stares that he was so used to receiving.

''So... Yang fought with that... Bare handed and unarmored.'' 

''And she was a pretty good opponent. They were pretty much equals.''

''You know,'' said Blast, lost in her thoughts, ''if she wanted to, these two could become rivals. Because yes, even if you might think that monsters are brainless creatures of pure strength, they can feel, remember and learn. So if she met it again, she could ask for a rematch and it's propably accept, I think.''

''Well I mean, Noodle and I often spar for fun so yeah, donesn't seem out of the possible.''

''Who's Noodle?''

Ruby answered in a split of a second: ''He's Blast's monstie! A Zamtrios! And it's so bloody majestic and pretty and strong and...'' 

While Ruby was going on and on in the background, Blast told them simply: ''I am a former Rider, which is basically a monster hunter that also tames some monsters to help. And I have a Zamtrios monstie, so a Zamtrios I tamed.''

''Waitwaitwait, you mean that there's a monster in this here caravan?''

''Yes, but don't worry, Noodle isn't hostile.''

Weiss was holding her head in dibelief while Blake took out the monster list to look at what Zamtrioses are.

That's when Brulé came in. ''Dinner for the guests is ready!''

The three from Remnant saw giant plates of food being put in front of them. One was enough for them to be full for an entuiire day.

''Um... We don't eat that much...'' Ruby was already eating as if tomorrow won't be.

''It's just that we only know how to cook food for hunts, which comes in that size.''

They thought _''That's fair''_ all at the same time and began eating. It was so delishious, they didn't even realise that they ate everything once it was done.

And because they were done eating, they felt very tired and sleepy.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep and go in an even deeper sleep that on the mini-continent.


	4. Chapter 4: The waters of calm

**Don't. Say. A. Thing. About how much time it took. I am fully aware of it and am dissapointed in myself, no need to yell at me when I've already done enough of that by myself. Do feel free to critisize anything other than my time spent though. I'd like to hear the people's opinions.**

* * *

The time they spent in the caravan wasn't very eventful.

I mean, don't get me wrong, it was as enjoyable as it could have ever been for everyone.

Everyone but Weiss.

She could even _begin_ about Rilamy. He was a self-centered sadistic brat that only cared about killing stuff and drawing and he was the furthest thing ever from « polite » or « respectful ». The only thing he knew how to do were unfunny dark jokes, drawing, eating, being drunk and killing anything in the vehicle's path. _Granted,_ what was on their path wasn't very friendly but still, he did not even consider moving around the threat once. And he somehow got Ruby into his thing ? She started cheering him on and wanting to see a bloody carcase after the fight. She knew that if Yang was awake, she'd kill him right away. If she didn't die first.

But that's not the point.

Even if they were younger or as young as them for two members out of three, they had a lot more experience than the huntresses in training, in hunting and in passing time, since they taught them how to play poker normally and in Helios's « Luigi version », whatever that meant, drawing or writing as a pass time, even if Blake already wrote, organizing, which was what Weiss mostly did, cleaning equipment, Ruby picked up onto it quickly, and much, much more. And yet they still all felt bored out of their minds, even after they saw Blast's monstie Noodle. A week passed by, they even got the caravan on an airship to go faster, and they finally arrived where the actual Hunters needed to go.

Yukumo.

* * *

The very oriental Japanese styled town was surprisingly big and pretty, no, beautiful. Blake seemed to have a little bit of nostalgia, it's what they all saw, even the Monster Hunters, somehow, but she wouldn't talk about it. Once they got off of the vehicle, they went straight to the chief of the village to greet her and talk with her. The huntresses were asked to not be there to peep, so they were sent to the hot baths that were Yukumo's specialty. The girls dressed down and went in the steaming water, even if Weiss wasn't very trustful and Blake was very much unwilling. Once they were in, time seemed to warp. Their muscles tensed down, their eyes closed, their legs sat them down on a wall and their chests released very heavy sighs. Somehow, this very rustic society managed to make them live two of their best moments. Gladly, very gladly for the eldest of the group, the baths were still separate. There was a mixed one but they didn't go to that one, of course not.

Then, a loud scream resonated through the bath, followed by a big splash.

Yang was up.

"Yo goils, waddimiss?~"

"Some calm, good time in a hot bath where we almost all fell asleep." Weiss couldn't help herself from being salty.

"Aww, sowwy~"

Blake sighed but smiled, Ruby tackled Yang into the water and Weiss did her best to not smile, happy that her friend was up, okay and still herself.

"Hey, did you girls see the big blue frog shark thing?" asked Yang.

Blake answered quickly. "It's Blast's monstie, her tamed monster so to speak."

That put stars in Yang's eyes. "We can tame the bloody things?!"

"Yes, but please don't yell any more, we already have all of the town's attention." Weiss told her. They were, indeed, watched by all, which made Ruby blush deeply, although Weiss and Blake did not care, at least on the surface. Blake cared but it only showed through a slight blushing that was covered by the steam.

Yang chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "So sorry. But yeah, you can tame monsters?"

Ruby nodded. "It's mostly done through stealing a monster egg and making yourself pass off as the newborn's parent, but it can be sometimes done with an already grown up guy."

Yang went deep in thought. Very deep. She was picturing herself riding a dragon into the most epic of battles ever.

Then, to all four girls's surprise, something passed by, leaving bubbles and a soap like substance behind. It's body covered in pure white scales being accentuated with a deep purple fur on it's belly, arms and under it's tail. Above it's long, gracious face and all over it's shiny, entrancing back were fin-like parts that had a shading going from white like the rest to an angelic yellow with purple spots on them. It also had long, sharp, also purple claws. And it wasn't hostile at all, just taking a casual stroll through the hot springs.

RWBY was speechless. They thought that all monsters were naturally violent because of what little experience they had with them. Weiss went to ask another girl about it as it laid down on a big rock, coiling itself so it's face was gently rubbed by it's tail and going to sleep.

"He's a Mizutsune, a leviathan. They are usually peaceful creatures, except for the males during the mating season, since they want to impress females. Speaking of which, almost none have seen female Mizutsunes since during the mating season, they hide to avoid being caught in the middle of male Mizutsunes's fighting, and the rest of the time, they are taking care of the children. Raising them takes two years, luckily for the mother, they are like humans in that they most often only have one offspring each time, twins are rare. You can go touch that one and ride it and such, as long as you don't voluntarily attack it, it won't be hostile."

Yang and Ruby wasted no time going up to it, Ruby getting on it's back and Yang going up to it, faking punches. The Mizutsune didn't mind the little girl on his back and nudged Yang softly so she would fall over playfully. Blake didn't go up to it and instead kept staring from a distance and Weiss came over after a minute or so. She pushed Yang away from his's face, making her go over to his tail so they could keep their fake fighting up, and stared deeply into it's eyes.

She saw a scar right under it's right eye, a deep cut, very obviously wanting to blind him but missing. She put her hand forward and the creature put his's muzzle in it. She rubbed the soapy scales that were so clean she could see her own refexion. She kept petting the leviathan, slowly but surely getting closer and closer to it's scar. Once she reached it, she rubbed it's full length, admiring both how cruel and clean it was. It was very wide, as wide as her own palm, and made him flinch when she touched it, making her get even more gentle. She wondered not who, since it was obviously a hunter, but how, with what weapon. She remembered those that she saw on display in the caravan's armory and, after a few moments of reflection, came to the conclusion that it was a great sword with fire properties, seeing how the edges were burnt, although hard to see under the scales and cleaning. It must have been the first time she felt so sorry for another, and it was towards a powerful animal. She saw where the Mizutsune was looking, and it was at her own scar, on her left eye. She understood why she felt simpathy towards him, having forgotten this scar, and that it felt simpathy towards her. She whispered a few words that not even she understood, her own soul and sorrow coming out with a tear from her almost wounded eye, and then she placed her face on his, her scar touching his. She felt very close to the monster, and the others saw it. They decided to leave them alone for now and go back to silently watching like most other women in the spring.

She finally got her scar away from his after a solid five minutes, her eyes red and her face having soft tear marks along her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." she said in the sincirest voice anyone ever heard. None of her teammates could say anything.

Blast had been there for a while and saw the entire interaction, but decided that now was the moment to get up to the team members and tell them that now is the time to go. She then went to Weiss and told her to come out whenever she felt ready, but she simply nodded at her, at the Mizutsune and exited while the leviathan went back to the nap it was planning on having, his scar having some tears on it, both human and monster tears.

* * *

"So... We're going to stay here?"

"Yep, there haven't been many hunters around for a bit and problems have started piling up, so there now have an actual job to do."

Ruby was very happy for them. "That's great!"

Helios chuckled akwardly though. "There will be a need to be more productive, still gotta eat. We'll have to get you girls up and hunting as soon as we can."

RWBY nodded as they understood. "We're already huntresses in training, so the strength shouldn't be a problem." remarqued Weiss.

Rilamy spoke up. "We still need to get y'all in on the monster hunter rules though. So first things first, there's 14 weapon types. Great sword, long sword, sword and sheild, dual blades, hammer, hunting horn, lance, gunlance, switch axe, charge blade, insect glaive, light and heavy bowguns and bow. Either your weapon fits in one of these categories, either it's deemed illegal. Got it?"

Weiss raised her hand. "Hunting horn? A hunting horn isn't a real weapon. Also what even is the difference between great sword and long sword? And insect glaive doesn't even sound real."

The few hunters that heard her and the town's blacksmith looked like she had insulted their ancestors.

Blast was quick to explan. "Hunting Horns, also known as HH, are very heavy support tools. The songs they can play can provide many different buffs and even heal. Great Swords, or GS, are really big, really heavy blades while long swords are like katanas, more adept at making long comboes while the great sword is all about timing so a swing can deal incredible damage. Aslo the Insect Glaive, aka IG, is pretty much what it sounds like: a big glaive or stick that uses pheromones to command around a giant bug called kinsect. It can draw 4 types of fluids when hitting a monster." Yang chuckled at the mention of fluids but was ignored. "Red fluid makes your attacks faster and stronger, white fluid-" Yang laughed out loud but was quickly shut up by many pairsof hands slapping themselves over her mouth. "-makes you move faster and orange fluids make you more immune to knockback, although it doesn't actually increases your defense. Finally, green fluids heal you a tiny bit, but it might be the tiny bit that saves you."

They nodded in understandanting and the surrounding hunters finally went back to their daily business even if they kept up their offensed glares on them.

Helios took it upon himself to explain the rest. "There are the Sword and Shield, or SnS, pretty explicit, with some places even producing oils for the blades, blades that are around the same size as White Missie's. The shield can actually block quite a lot of damage, but it's small so be careful when using it as it'll be easy to have it slip off and/or carrying you.

Dual Blades, BD, are more akin to Black's, it's just that it's not one's the blade and the other's it's sheath. They are fast to compensate for low damage. Basically a thousand tiny wooshes, in contrast to the Great Sword's one big wha-bam, basically. They can also go in "demon mode" and "arch-demon mode" along with their user. In order to go into demon mode, the user must hold the blades in a cross above their heads and let their body move around freely, without thinking, making them go even faster. However, it'll eat your stamina like a fat boy at a golden corral. Arch-demon mode when enough damage has been dealt in demon mode. They'll go even faster when they'd normally be in demon mode and, when they'd normally be in "normal mode", they'll be just a bit slower than demon mode.

The Hammer, sometimes just H, is as bare-bones as can be: it's a hammer with a gead the size of your torso and belly combined. Go break some skulls. But it is surprisingly easy to maneuveur with the required amount of practice. You can sacrifice some stamina for better hits, some use only these.

The Lance, L, is an easy concept too, it might be called lance but it could be called sheild. It's the best at defense and it's shield is very fucking strong. The same can't be said about the lance itself, it's defensive after all, not offensive.

The Gunlance, GL this time, is pretty much this: take the lance, take out some defense and instead put a cannon that makes explosions on the tip of the lance."

Yang was definetly interested in this one.

"The Switch Axe is my favorite. Shortened to SA, it starts out as an axe with a gauge that gradually fills up. That gauge is filled with vials. What it's for, is that when you press a button, the blades move, the front one sliding down and the back one turning to take it's place, and the weapon turns into a sword! And that sword has the vial's propriety: strength, for better pure damage, elemental, for more, well, elemental damage, and exhaust, which drains the creature's stamina faster. You can even overload the vial, it doesn't harm the inner mechanism, just eats away a lot of the gauge, and then cause a big explosion!"

Again, Yang was definetly interested.

"The Bowguns are pretty explicits. They're guns. You have a light version, Light Bowguns, obviously, that are more about speed and elemental damage, and the Heavy Bowguns that are slower but deal more brutal damage.

Finally, the Bow. It's... It's a bow, what do you expect."

The four young girls took some time to reflect upon this, not noticing the three experienced hunters getting back inside of their caravan. Weiss was the first to turn to them getting ready to depart once more.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?"

Blast's head was poking out. "Nature is the best teacher, even if it is the strictest. All hunters learnt that way. Ask the chief for more info about the rules, and have fun!"

Before they could react, they were gone. They were left alone because it was normal around here. Ruby was a bit sad, feeling abandoned, Yang was still lost in thought (thoughts of how badass she could become), Blake understood their way of thought and nodded to herself and Weiss... Weiss looked bad. She stared into the distance, even after they dissapeared and was way too silent. After a few minutes to gather themselves, they saw the heiress and wondered what was wrong.

"Uh... Weiss? Did I do anything wrong?"

"You okay there Ice Queen?"

"We should leave her alone for now. Let her gather herself. We'll go get the info they said we could get and resume it all to her when she's good."

* * *

"So... What did I miss?"

They were now in an unused house. There were a few for now hunters, with half of them empty.

"Well, we asked the nice pink lady about the rules of being Monster Hunters."

"And...?"

"Well, to put it bluntly: don't hurt people."

"Contrarily to huntsmen and huntresses, this is the job of _Monster_ Hunter. We must not intervene with the people's affairs. This is the town guards's job."

Weiss nodded in understandment.

"I see. Anyway, we should go to sleep, we'll have a whole day full of learning tomorrow. Our goal for now should be-"

"Making our own caravan! Ooo, ooo, what are we gonna name it? What style should we go for? What-"

"Right, we'll need that." Ruby looked offensed by Weiss cutting her off, forgetting that she did so herself. "But in order to be able to hold our own, we'll need to take on diferent roles."

Blake thought the same. "We should need a blacksmith to handle equipment, and possibly the caravan itself, a quest handler would be pretty useful, a merchant to buy and sell ressources and a designated driver, but not necessarily, just to have a fourth role. We can skip that and have it be a shift between all of us."

"Well, as the leader, I should handle this matter."

Yang was excited and trusted her sister, but Weiss wasn't too up to the idea. Blake didn't care, simply reading a small monster list that only had the basics of the world.

* * *

 **Again, feel free to criticize my writing, but don't criticize my timing. I've already got a few key events in mind, I just need to stop being lazy.**

 **Now, it's been a long time since I've said this, but...**

 **Farewell, my subjects,**

 **Your Saltyness**


End file.
